the Lord of Neant
by Kuro Sha
Summary: Link parcourt Hyrule pour trouver un moyen de stopper Ganondorf, aidé de Midona. Un jour, aux environs des Pics Blancs, il trouve quelque chose qui bouleversera sûrement sa quête. Et si... Mais la vie n'est faite que de "Et si"...
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Voilà voilà ! Depuis quelques temps, écrire une fanfiction sur the Legend of Zelda me taraudait. Et du coup… Je me suis lancée ! Alors voilà le prologue. Je ne vais pas faire de looong discours, mais j'espère juste que ça va vous plaire.

En revanche, je dois vous prévenir d'un truc : ça va être un méli mélo de tout plein de jeux de la licence. Twilight Princess (principalement), Skyword Sword, Breath of the wild (surtout pour la map), et… Enfin c'est déjà pas mal, je verrais ensuite si je rajoute des univers ou non…

Dernière chose (enfin l'une des dernières) : j'accepte les OC ! Il y en a d'ailleurs déjà deux en liste : l'une à moi et l'autre à une amie.

Avant de finir, je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction est de moi, je n'accepte donc pas le plagiat. Certes je m'inspire de faits qui se sont déroulés dans le gens, mais j'en ai besoin pour la suite, vous comprendrez pourquoi. J'ai déjà commencé à la poster sur un blog ( ), donc vous la trouverez peut être en doublon.

Voilà ! Maintenant je vous laisse après vois avoir prévenu : **SPOIL !** Je commence le prologue à un stade avancé du jeu, pour ceux qui ont commencé à jouer à Twilight Princess il n'y a pas longtemps.

Le Crépuscule avait envahi Hyrule. **  
**Un jeune homme s'était alors dressé sur sa route, empli de l'esprit des Déesses : la Triforce. Celle-ci lui avait permis de ne pas devenir simplement une âme, comme tous les autres habitants, mais de se transformer en loup quand il franchissait le mur qui séparait Crépuscule et Lumière. **  
****  
**Il rencontra Midona, une étrange créature du Crépuscule, qui lui promit d'aider ses amis, mais en échange... Link devait lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil. **  
**Ils se mirent tous deux à parcourir Hyrule pour redonner aux Gardiens la Lumière qui leur avait été dérobé. **  
**Dans chaque donjon qu'ils traversaient, ils trouvèrent une partie du Masque des Ombres, un masque dont Midona avait besoin pour détruire Xanto. **  
**Mais quand ils arrivèrent en haut de la Tour du Jugement... Le Miroir des Ombres, une relique qui permettait de franchir l'espace entre le Monde de la Lumière et celui du Crépuscule... Celui-ci avait été détruit. Link et Midona étaient donc repartis en quête des fragements de ce Miroir. **  
**C'est se dirigeant vers les Pics Blancs qu'il retrouva l'une de ses meilleures amies, Tara. **  
**Celle-ci était arrivée à Toal en même temps que lui, mais avait eu plus de mal à s'intégrer. **  
**Quand le Crépuscule avait tout envahi, la jeune fille blonde avait reprit les armes qu'elle avait quand elle était arrivée, et avait cherché à aider Link dans sa quête. **  
**Quand ils s'étaient recroisés, ils avaient décidé de reprendre la route ensemble.

Et quand ils étaient redescendus des Pics Blancs... **  
**_

La tempête faisait rage autour des deux compagnons de voyage, et seule Midona semblait s'amuser des conditions.

 **Link : Midona, tu ne pourrais pas nous aider à trouver la sortie des Pics, au lieu de ricaner dans ton coin ?**  
 **Midona : Désolée, Link, mais c'est quand même amusant de te voir trimer dûr...**  
 **Tara : Link a raison, s'il te plait... Tu peux au moins nous indiquer où trouver un refuge ?**  
 **Midona : Bon, d'accord... Prenez à gauche, il y a une grotte à une dizaine de mètres.**

Et c'est en soupirant de soulagement que Tara et Link s'affalèrent sur le sol. **  
**Le jeune homme trouva du bois sec (allez savoir comment), et alluma un feu grâce à sa lanterne. **  
** **  
** **Link : Pffoouuu... Enfin un peu de chaleur dans ce monde de glace...**  
 **Tara : Je ne te le fais pas dire...** **  
** **  
**Midona sorti de l'ombre du jeune homme avant de désigner le fond de la caverne.

 **Midona : Allez voir dans le fond, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, ici...**  
 **Link : On peut pas se reposer avant...?**  
 **Midona : Tu auras tout le loisir de faire ça après, ça a l'air d'être intéressant.**  
 **Link : Tss... Si tu le dis...**

Il se releva et se tourna vers son amie. **  
** **  
** **Link : Tara, tu veux venir voir ou rester ici ? Dans ce cas je te comprendrais parfaitement...**

Dit Link, l'air désespéré.

 **Tara : Non, je viens... Je vais pas rater une occasion de voir quelque chose d'intéressant, si ?** **  
****  
**Répondit-elle sur un ton amusé. **  
**Link sourit, et il utilisa sa lanterne pour se diriger vers le fond. **  
** **  
**Et après quelques répliques et quelques bonnes blagues, ils arrivèrent au fond. **  
** **  
**Tara : Brr... Fait pas chaud, ici... **  
**Link : Yep. **  
** **  
**Il éclaira le mur du fond, et les deux amis crièrent de surprise tandis que Midona pointait le bout de son nez.

Tara : Qu'est ce que...?! **  
**Link : Comment elle a fait pour se trouver là dedans ?

En effet, une femme aux vêtements sombres, le visage recouvert par un masque, était en suspension dans un énorme bloc de glace. **  
** **  
**Link : Elle... Elle est là depuis combien de temps...? **  
**Midona : pas mal de temps... **  
** **  
**Répondit la créature du Crépuscule.


	2. Chapter 1

**_THE LEGEND OF ZELDA_**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

Link et Tara avaient réussi à retirer la jeune femme de son glaçon géant. **  
**Maintenant, elle était allongée sur le dos à côté du feu. **  
**Tara, Link et Midona n'avaient pas réussi à lui retirer son masque, les attaches ayant gelé. **  
****  
****Link : C'est pas tout, mais on fait quoi, maintenant ? On attend qu'elle se réveille, et que la tempête s'arrête. Mais si la tempête s'arrête avant son réveil, on ne pourra pas rester là les bras croisés.**  
 **Midona : C'est vrai, mais d'un certain côté, nous avons assez de temps devant nous pour attendre.**  
 **Tara : Son corps se réchauffe petit à petit, la tempête ne sera pas tout à fait calmée, encore.** **  
****  
**Le blond soupira, et renversa sa tête en arrière. **  
****  
****Link : Eh bien c'est parti pour un temps d'attente indéterminé...** **  
****  
**Midona retourna dans son ombre tandis que Tara s'allongeait, la tête à l'opposé du feu pour réchauffer ses pieds gelés. **  
****  
****Link : C'est pas tout mais on fait quoi, maintenant ? On attend qu'elle se réveille, et que la tempête s'arrête ? Mais si elle s'arrête avant son réveil, on ne pourra pas rester les bras croisés.**  
 **Midona : C'est vrai, mais d'un certain côté, ça vaudrait le coup d'attendre qu'elle se réveille.**  
 **Tara : D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu ais su qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de la grotte ?**  
 **Midona : Je ne sais pas... Elle a une aura sombre, qui m'a rappelé celle des fragments du Masque des Ombres.**  
 **Link : Hein ? Si maléfique que ça ?**  
 **Midona : Je ne pense pas. Mais la meilleure des solutions serrait d'attendre qu'elle se réveille, non?**

Silence de la part des deux humains.

 **Link : possible...Tara, tu as faim ?**

 **Tara : Et pas qu'un peu… !**

Répondit la jeune hylienne alors que Link sortait deux flacons de soupe que leur avaient donnés les Yétis pour les remercier de les avoir aidés.

Après les avoir fait chauffé sur le feu, Link et Tara burent la soupe brulante qui leur brûla l'œsophage et régénéra leurs forces.

Ce après quoi, ils s'allongèrent à côté du feu après avoir rajouté du bois pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne tout de suite.

Et ils s'endormirent sans attendre.

Pendant la nuit, la tempête commença à se calmer.

Les loups de glace se mirent à hurler à la face de leur soleil, à savoir : la Lune.

Link fit un rêve étrange, où il était question de destruction, de flammes, de douleur, de… Il ne se souvint plus de rien quand il se réveilla. Mais le Héro des trois Déesses eut une étrange impression dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Il eut beau essayer de retenir les brides de rêve qui lui restait, plus il essayait, plus elles lui échappaient.

Une douce chaleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux et se redresser.

Encore légèrement dans les vapes du sommeil, il sursauta quand une voix de femme qui semblait enrouée lui parvint.

 **Faim ?**

 **Link : Tara, c'est quoi cette… Oh.**

Termina Link en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son amie, mais de la femme qu'ils avaient découverte hier. Et qui n'avait pas enlevé son masque, mais avait relevé la partie qui recouvrait sa mâchoire et sa bouche.

 **Je supposer que je devoir dire merci. Alors merci**

Fit-elle avec un étrange accent.

 **J'être Yami.**

 **Link : Euh… Moi c'est Link…**

Une voix encore ensommeillée les fit se retourner.

 **Tara : Tu parles tout seul, maintenant, Link… ? Ah, bonjour…**

Fit-elle en voyant Yami. Sans sembler trouver ça étrange.

 **Yami : Alors, vous avoir faim ?**

En entendant ces mots si magiques, et en sentant l'odeur alléchante de viande grillée tout aussi merveilleuse, les deux estomacs se mirent à gronder violemment. Sur un feu étaient plantés trois morceaux de viandes, qui, franchement, avaient l'air tellement tentants… Elles (les viandes) dégoulinaient de jus, et semblaient si tendre et si fermes à la fois… Rien qu'à cette pensée et cette vue, les deux hyliens se mirent à saliver. Beaucoup.

 **Yami : Eh bien servir vous, la viande n'aller pas se manger toute seule.**

Fit l'étrangère avec un sourire en coin.

Ça, c'était le genre de choses à ne pas dire deux fois.

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, les trois morceaux de viande étaient dans les mains des trois humains et ils se mettaient à manger dans un silence de cathédrale jusqu'à ce que Tara le brise, la bouche encore pleine de viande.

 **Tara : Et sinon… Tu viens d'où ?**

 **Yami : Du Nord. D'encore plus au nord que ce que vous appeler Pics Blancs. Je rentrer chez moi après que mon compagnon avoir disparu, quand une tempête m'avoir surprise. La tempête avoir causé une avalanche, et je m'être retrouvée coincée. Je ne me souvenir de plus rien après ça. Et je ne comprendre pas pourquoi j'être toujours vivante.**

 **Link : Et… Qu'est ce que tu veux faire, du coup ? Tu étais là depuis un moment, non ?**

 **Yami : Depuis un an après la chute du Roi des Voleurs, Ganondorf.**

 **Tara : ça remonte à loin…**

 **Link : en effet…**

Une heure plus tard, les deux Hyliens redescendaient vers le sud accompagnés de Yami. Après tout, autant redécouvrir le pays qu'elle avait laissé il y avait de cela tant d'années. Puis elle verrait ensuite si elle voulait retourner dans son pays à elle.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers Hyrule, mais même en marchant d'un bon pas, ils n'arrivèrent qu'à la nuit tombée du deuxième soir. En arrivant, ils filèrent à la taverne de Telma, où Yami fit la connaissance avec Moi, Telma, Jehd, Ash et le vieux Lafrel.

Le lendemain, Yami sorti tôt de la taverne pour aller chercher une monture avec l'argent que Link et Tara lui avaient prêté.

Elle revint deux heures plus tard, quand tout le monde fut debout. Elle se planta devant le Héro du Temps et lui lâcha.

 **Yami : Je te remercier pour m'avoir prêter de l'argent. Mais j'avoir maintenant deux dettes envers toi et Tara.**

 **Tara : Alors pourquoi tu ne nous accompagnerais pas ? On ne sera pas trop de trois pour vaincre le roi des ombres.**

Répondit Tara en omettant volontairement Midona. Pas qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas, bien au contraire, mais comme les autres n'étaient pas vraiment au courant de son existence…

Derrière son masque à moitié relevé, Yami tiqua légèrement.

 **Yami : Le roi des ombres ? J'être d'accord.**

 **Tara : Eh bien on dirait que c'est réglé !**

 **Link : Mais…**

Le héros du temps soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

 **Link : Bon, on passe d'abord par Cocorico ? Il faudrait refaire le plein en bombes, en flèches, et pourquoi pas se reposer à la source de l'Esprit pour refaire nos forces ou dans les eaux thermales.**

 **Tara : Quand-est ce qu'on y va ?**

 **Link : Aujourd'hui ? J'aimerai en profiter pour voir comment vont Fénir, Balder, Colin et Anaïs… Et puis voir si Iria a récupéré sa mémoire…**

En entendant la dernière phrase, Tara grogna légèrement.

 **Link : oh, ça va, Tara…**

Une heure plus tard, le temps de voir avec la résistance basée dans le fond de la taverne de Telma et de rassembler leurs maigres affaires, le trio, quatuor en comptant Midona, sorti de la ville avant de monter à cheval.

Link monta sur Epona, Tara sur sa jument noire Blake et Yami sur un étalon dont la robe semblait rouge qu'elle avait nommé Tari.

~O~

Grâce aux chevaux, ils purent aller beaucoup plus vite, et mirent une moitié de journée pour arriver jusque devant Cocorico. Evidemment, comme passer une journée à cheval sans être attaqué… Ils furent attaqués par des Bokoblins.

Montés sur des sangliers géants, ils étaient deux : un pour tirer, l'autre pour diriger.

Tara fila vers les assaillants en décrochant sa hache à deux mains. En dirigeant sa jument avec les genoux, elle commença à faire un carnage tandis que Link et Yami la couvraient avec des flèches.

Mais il semblait que la glace avait fragilisé l'arc de Yami.

Alors qu'elle tirait en continu, touchant presque à chaque tir un Bokoblin qui tombait de son sanglier pour se faire piétiner par les autres, elle fini par entendre un petit « crac ».

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais au moment où elle le bandait une nouvelle fois, le bois craqua et lui percuta violemment le front.

 **Yami : Aaah… !**

Elle tomba durement sur le dos alors qu'un duo de Bokoblins lui fonçait dessus.

Yami se redressa, attrapa les poignées de deux coutelas, attendit le dernier moment et…

 **Le sanglier : Uuuiirk !**

Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, propulsant l'archer et le conducteur. Qui moururent avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Yami rangea ses deux petits sabres, et enleva son masque pour se toucher le front. Fort heureusement, le métal avait permit qu'elle ne saigne pas.

 **Tara : Yami, ça va ?!**

 **Yami : oui, je vais bien…**


	3. Chapter 2

_**\- Yami, ça va ?!**_  
 _ **\- oui, je vais bien...**_

Link lança un regard interloqué à Yami. Il faut dire qu'elle avait une peau bien pâle, et des cheveux blancs, alors qu'elle semblait avoir la vingtaine. Et elle s'était exprimée sans aucun accent. Ou presque.  
Tara ne semblait pas avoir remarqué cet étrange détail, et le jeune épéiste soupira.

 **\- Bon, on est à dix minutes de Cocorico, tu penses pouvoir tenir jusque là ?**  
 **\- Evidemment, je n'être pas en sucre** , répondit l'étrangère sur un ton où pointait une once d'orgueil.

Ah. Voilà qu'elle avait rapidement reprit sa drôle façon de parler et son accent. Link sentit qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Enfin, on cache tous des secrets. Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours en parler à Midona le soir même.

Ceci dit, ils arrivèrent à Cocorico alors que l'après midi était bien avancée. Là, Link retrouva les enfants de Toal, qu'il avait laissé avant de se rendre aux Pics Blancs avec Tara. Puis ils avaient rencontré Yami, qui fit la connaissance des quelques Gorons se trouvant au village, du père, des enfants et des autres habitants. Elle s'était tout de même vite retirée dans la chambre qu'elle allait partager avec Tara pour ce soir là.  
Quand celle-ci monta à son tour, elle trouva la jeune femme assise sur le lit entrain de graisser des deux sabres courts. Yami redressa la tête quand elle entra, et lui demanda : 

**\- Tara, Tu savoir où je pouvoir acheter un nouvel arc ou faire réparer le mien ?**  
 **\- Oui, Balder tient une boutique, en bas, je ne suis pas encore allée voir mais tu trouveras sûrement ton bonheur.**  
 **\- Merci.**

Elles restèrent un moment ensemble, et Yami parti s'acheter un nouvel arc, accompagnée de Tara. En espérant qu'elle ait assez avec le peu de rubis qu'elle avait dans sa bourse.  
Après cela fait et être allé se reposer à la source de l'Esprit pour reprendre des forces, l'heure du souper était arrivée.

Le repas fut tellement copieux qu'il dura longtemps. Il dura assez longtemps pour que même Fénir s'endorme les bras sur la table et le visage dans le creux que formaient ses coudes, lui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Les plus jeunes également s'endormirent sur place, et bientôt, ne resta plus que Jehd, Link, Tara, Yami et Reynald. L'épéiste finit par demander à Yami :

 **\- Tu dis venir du Nord, comment s'appelle ton royaume ?**  
 **\- Il s'appeler Al'Raïshk. Nous habiter au Nord, bien plus au Nord que les Pics Blancs. Il y avoir de la neige toute l'année, ou presque.**

Elle fit une pause et prit une gorgée du liquide chaud de sa chope.

 **\- Mon peuple être un peuple de guerrier, même les femmes apprendre à se battre avant de savoir marcher. Nous être plutôt un peuple qui penser « agir et réfléchir après ». Nos lois être dures avec les menteurs et les voleurs. Pourtant, nous être autorisés à voler : il falloir juste ne pas se faire prendre la main dans le sac, comme Hyliens dire.**  
 **\- et vous avez des croyances ?**

Celui-ci écoutait la conversation, et, très intéressé par ce qu'il entendait, il prenait des notes de cette culture dont il n'avait jamais, ou très peu, entendu parler.

 **\- Oui, et elles ressembler beaucoup aux votres. Nous avoir trois Déesses créatrices, comme Din, Farore et Nalyu. Elles être Force, Courage et Sagesse, mais chez moi, elles avoir des noms différents. Elles n'avoir pas vraiment de noms, mais nous les appeler par leur caractère dans notre langue.**

Après de longues minutes encore, Link alla se coucher, et, alors qu'il s'éloignait, Yami demanda.

 **\- N'être-t-il pas le Héro du temps de vos légendes ?**  
 **\- Si. Seulement, il n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer. Il dit qu'il n'est pas un héros, et il a mis du temps avant d'accepter son rôle.**  
 **\- Et toi, qu'elle être ta relation avec Link ? Tu sembler bien proche de lui.**  
 **\- Je... L'aime bien. C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à m'intégrer au village de Toal. Lui non plus n'en est pas natif, mais il est arrivé un an ou deux avant moi.**  
 **\- Tu avoir envie qu'il être plus qu'un ami.**

Tara ne répondit pas. Elle baissa le visage vers sa chope et regarda le liquide faire des arabesques dans le fond. L'étrangère n'insista pas elle avait vu juste. Tara aurait voulu être plus qu'une amie pour Link. Après tout, elle la comprenait, elle aussi avait connu une situation de ce genre. Elle aurait voulu qu'un homme la regarde, et ne voit pas seulement une enfant. C'est pour cela qu'elle était partie de chez elle, pour que son père la regarde enfin comme une femme, et à sa juste valeur. Et bientôt, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, pour montrer à son père qui elle était devenue après tant d'années passées loin de chez elle.

 **\- Je comprendre ton point de vue, Tara. Plus que ce que tu pouvoir penser.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête  
 **  
**  
 **\- Va dormir, Tara. La journée de demain être longue.**  
 **\- Oui, d'accord...**

Tara se leva, et après un moment d'hésitation, elle lança un ''bonne nuit" que Yami lui rendit.  
Après quelques minutes passées seule, Reynald étant parti sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, l'étrangère se leva pour aller voir son cheval.

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour l'accueillir. Yami enleva son masque, et l'accrocha à sa taille. Elle s'approcha ensuite de Tari pour le caresser. Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains, et doucement, en chuchotant, Yami se mit à prononcer des phrases incompréhensibles.  
Etait-ce sa langue natale ? En tout cas, le jeune étalon sembla la comprendre et l'écouter. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un étrange éclat, tandis que Yami souriait.

 **\- Bientôt, mon grand... Nous serons bientôt réunis avec notre seigneur et maître. Le Cycle prendra fin, comme l'annonce la promesse.**

Après une dernire caresse, Yami parti rejoindre Tara dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient.  
La journée du lendemain sera rude. Comme les autres qui suivraient.  
Pourtant, elle avait confiance en l'avenir. La Promesse l'annonçait plus clair que ce qu'il semblait.

Du moins pour le moment.


End file.
